Broken Hearts Don't Last
by SoulSinger212
Summary: "You've lost a lot haven't you?" "There was nothing there to lose in the first place" What If there was a school w/ people w/ Chara's? What if Amu is so lost and confused? What if Ikuto finds that life has more to offer than taking naps? You have the key.
1. Shugo Chara Potential

**Summary~ **

"**You've lost a lot haven't you?" "There was nothing there to lose in the first place." What if Amu made friends with people without her chara's. What if one of the chara's powers was different when borne? What if there was a school _filled_ with people who had Chara's? What if Amu suffered more than we thought she would. Can Ikuto and her friends help Amu crawl from the pit of darkness she was in for years? Will Ikuto find life is more interesting than he thought? All the answers are inside this story. **

**You have the key, but will you put it in the lock? **

**The lock is ready and awaiting you:**

Aya~ I strongly recommend listening to the songs when characters sing. I feel it makes it easier to picture what is happening, without worrying about the tune in your head.

Ikuto~ yea yea hurry up. Get on with the story. Give me some Amuto!~

Amu~ This is T rated so don't get your hopes up that much Ikuto.

Aya~ I does not own Shugo Chara or its characters. But the plot is my own.

CHAPTER ONE ~ Shugo Chara Potential~

[**Ikuto's Pov]**

I really don't feel like going to that boring high school.

Seiyo High. The _only_ high school in japan that trains kids with guardians or high potential to have them. 

They have the essential classes but they have extras too.

**SCP**- Shugo Character Potential: Where kids don't have chara's or even eggs but can see them. They learn about the hearts egg and what their job will be.

**SCE**- Shugo Character Evolution: Where kids have eggs but none have hatched. A step further from SCP. They learn about all the possible personalities of the chara's.

**SC**- Shugo Characters: They have just started out with their born Shugo chara's. They do activities and take tests to see what type of powers that the characters have and how much they have.

**ASC**- Advanced Shugo Characters: Students have already formed bonds with their guardian characters. They are ready to go on missions for hunting X-eggs.

**ASC2**-Advanced Shugo Characters 2: Have amazingly powerful Characters. Can go on more advanced missions in hunting X-eggs.

Me I'm in **ASC2,** for regular classes I'm in advanced. Its such a bother though. I'm too smart to be in there. Whatever. Its not like I don't care enough to stop going. If that makes sense at all, but I don't see the point in thinking about it long enough to figure it out. Life is too long and boring with the cup half full... or was it empty... never mind its too much work to figure _that_ one out.

"Ikuto, ~nya! Were going to be late ~nya!" Ah Yoru. My Guardian Character. As you can guess he is a cat.

"Wouldn't matter much if I was... Where were you anyway?"

"Oh I was with Tsukasa ~nya. He read something in the stars and I tagged along ~nya."

"Oh well. Lets go." I chara changed and got cat ears and a tail. With my long legs I glided through the park, and in minutes I was at Seiyo High with time to spare.

I popped out of chara change and sat down at my desk. My sister Utau waved at me, I nodded back to her. She was talking to the goofy guy. Kukai...I think. He grinned at me then continued to talk to Utau.

The midget also known as Rima looked my way then turned back to what she was doing. In her head that was a full on hello.

Kiddy King also known as Tadase smiled at me, which I replied with a nod. The teen baby also known as Yaya waved her hand excitedly at me.

The boy/girl also known as Nagihiko. Smiled politly earning a nod. The nerd also known as Kairi pushed the glasses that were sliding down back up his nose and gave me a nod.

There were other students too, but I don't like talking to people much. I try to have as little friends as possible.

The Teacher came in with a nervous smile on his face. Everyone who was standing quickly took their seats. I looked out the window to my left. Time for a _very _annoying someone to start their _very_ annoying lecture.

"Class I have an announcement to make. Today we are receiving a new student. The principal Tsukasa-sama has found another gifted student. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Come on in."

Maybe not so annoying...

**[I suggest listening to**

**[A/N Sad Violin Music-Moonlight (Original Composition)** **I do not own. Sorry no link you have to look it up on YouTube.. I guess I should say it for this too... just to be safe I do not own YouTube either... yea..] **

The girl had soft pink hair that was cropped short two inches or so higher than her neckline. It looked like it was cut in a hurry, but it was cute all the same. Her long bangs hung over her face on one half and the other was held back by a black X hairclip. She had deep gold eyes with long soft lashes framing them. Her face frame was slender and elegant. Her nose petite. She was wearing a white dress-shirt. One tail half tucked in, the other side was hanging loosely over her pink and black plaid skirt which stopping five or so inches above her knees. Over her dress shirt was a black dress coat. Over her shirt but under the coat was a slanted thick black belt and long red tie. She wore puffed out plaid socks that matched her skirt. She also wore black shoes almost completely hidden underneath the puffed part of her socks. She's like a punk goddess. She walked in the class at her own pace.

Everything was in slow motion. Her head turning from left to right. Watching everyone with those pain filled eyes.

The way her long gentle eyelashes caressed her cheeks when she blinked was so painfully beautiful. She held no expression. But the depth of knowing in her eyes made her seem sorrowful, or maybe I was just seeing things.

"Hinamori-san, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"Well...Nice to meet 'cha." *Cheeeeeee* The whole class was staring at her. Finally they all broke into admiring gazes. But to me her intro seemed a bit strangled.

"Cool and Spicy!" The class said it with such a daze in their voice. I heard Amu sigh.

"O-Okay then... Your seat is in front of Ikuto." Poor sensei, he seems as if he does not know what to do in a situation like this. But it's too much of a hassle to help.

Amu calmly walked over the seat hanging her bag on the hook on the side of the desk (She apparently got over being slightly nervous). She sat down leaned her right cheek on her hand letting her view settle on the scenery outside of the window next to her.

She didn't seem to give anyone much attention. Not even me. Though that made me very interested in this girl. Not one girl, has ever _not_ given me a second thought. Well, for her she hasn't even given me a first.

I kind of want to get to know her. But apparently every other kid in this class did too. Instead of paying attention _everyone_ was sneaking glances at Amu. I smirked. Only I get such a good view of her. She is quite the beauty. I wonder what Chara class she is in. She must be an **ASC2, **Tsukasa only goes to find the strong ones. All the other teachers go to find the others that aren't.

Suddenly, this year had made a turn. This will most definitely be interesting.


	2. Ice Cream Man

Aya~ Just came back from school

Amu~ How was it?

Aya~ It was very interesting. In Chorus we have to write our own warm-up songs. My group was just putting random notes on the sheet music... I played it for them and it sounded amazing... HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN? I don't understand!

Ikuto~ You have major luck! Well that's probably just because I'm around you now.

Amu~ You are sooo vain.

Ikuto&Amu~ *bickering*

Aya~ I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters... So sad.

CHAPTER TWO ~Ice-Cream Man~

**[Amu Pov]**

I _really_ don't understand. Why did that strange man convince my parole to make me come here.

_**[Flash Back]**_

"_Can we go out now?"_

"_Sorry, but you can't" My Parole officer Sanjo Yukari_**[ A/N Kairi's Sister]**_ is just too strict._

"_I said_ **we** _didn't I?"_

"_You're under surveillance. You do understand what that means right? It means I can't let you out of my sight. Being in an open area with lots of people you can hurt is not the smartest idea. I won't be able to stop you."_

"_Jeez Yukari, cant you lighten up? I told you and the judge I did not do it. Its not my fault you didn't listen. So now I'm your responsibility. It would mean you were not right for this job, if you couldn't keep a seventeen year old girl under control." Here it comes..._

"_Can't keep you under control? Well I will just have to prove you wrong! Where to Amu?" You said it not me._

"_Let's go to the park."_

"_Why, you wanna play in the sandbox? Aren't you a bit old for that." seeing that if I get Yukari angry now she wont let me go. I'll humor her for now._

"_No. Not at all."_

"_Cant you smile for once?"_

"_You know that will never happen." _

_Yukari sighed. "Answer me this time, instead of avoiding it like last time. Why wont you smile... or laugh matter o' fact." There was a quiet pause that lasted for a while. Just when Yukari was about to give up I told her._

"_It's not that I wont or don't want to... but it seems I've forgotten_ **how**._ All I know is anger and sadness but the ironic thing is I have also forgotten how to cry too." The silence clung to the air._

"_Just... just.. _***sigh*** _ lets go." Yukari hates awkward silences. Yukari ushered me in the front seat while she took the drivers seat. We drove in silence the whole way. _

_We made it to the park and took a stroll. It felt good to stretch my legs. _

"_Do you want an ice-cream cone?" Wow now I feel like a child._

"_Sure." We walked over to the man behind the stand. He did not look like your typical going bald ice-cream vender. Instead of greasy comb over hair, the man had glowing gold hair that went down to the_ _bottom of his neck. Instead of a fat, dirty, tired face, the man had the complete opposite. His skin was flawlessly clean and supple, his face rather slender. The man knew the true meaning of beauty sleep. His Amethyst eyes reflected the smile on his face. Maybe I was imagining things but I swear I saw sparkles everywhere around him._

"_How may I help you young ladies." I kept the bored expression on my face. But Yukari was a completely different story. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Yukari stood there awe struck, so I_ _decided it would be best to order now. Or I'm in for a long wait if I want Yukari to order. _

"_We will take a strawberry cone (for myself) and vanilla cone (for Yukari) please." _

"_Of course. Here you are." As he handed us our ice-cream cones I noticed something fuzzy and blue clinging to his wrist. It seemed to have a head because small round yellow orbs looked at me._

"_Thank you. Um... if I may? I think you have something on your wrist sir." The ice-cream man's smile grew. This was around the time that Yukari got out of her glory struck stage._

"_What are you talking about Amu? I don't see anything there. Great, first your a killer and now your delusional." I felt my eyebrows scrunch together. I was not very comfortable with her talking about something so private out in the open. I quickly put on my calm mask before speaking._

"_For a parole officer you sure have a big mouth. Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy?"_

"_Who said I wanted to be your parole officer? I would rather you go to school so even if I was I could get time away from you. But sadly there are no schools who take juvenile students." _

_I stuck my tongue out at her being stubborn as usual._

"_*Ahem*" I had completely forgotten about the ice-cream man._

"_I didn't mean to interrupt but. I know a school just for Amu, I assume.(I nodded) It would fit all of her needs. Its the only one of its kind in japan." Yukari nodded her head eagerly asking no questions except one._

"_Whats it called?" Yukari exclaimed._

"_Seiyo High. It has excellent classes, and the meals are quite exquisite." I am getting_ **pretty** _annoyed. He tells us information but doesn't bother with details on him? For all we know he could be a rapist. Well from the looks of it he wouldn't have a problem with that. But I'm not like that, my suspicion level_ _is_ **very** _high._

"And how did you get this information Mr. know-it-all?"

"_Oh! Forgive my bad manners. You may call me Tsukasa if you like_ **[A/N Sorry! Don't know his full name, only his first!]** _I am the principal of Seiyo High."_

_**[End's Flashback]**_

Yukari immediately signed me up for this school. Then a few days later BAM! I'm enrolled in a strange school that Yukari thinks is for juvenile kids, but Tsukasa-sama said nothing of it being that kind of school. Tsukasa-sama is definitely hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what.

From what I've seen so far it _looks_ like a normal school. But I know better then to trust an outside look. To truly know something or someone you have to look on the inside or in this case talk to the people on the inside. Also, who better to ask but the principal.

After a very boring first period I decided to skip second to find Tsukasa-sama. Besides I haven't even gotten my schedule yet.


	3. Beating

Amu- I don't think the last chapter was that bad but its not up to me. Its up to you readers so thx again for R&R'ing.

Ikuto- Aya doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters.

CHAPTER THREE ~ Beating 'Round The Bush ~

**[Amu's Pov] **

I could not find him but I sat through a boring first period. It was... strange. I felt as if people were watching me.

The school here is so big. In no time I was completely and utterly _lost_. You would never hear me admit that to anyone but myself.

Geez! Where the heck is that dang principals office? I've passed this hallway at _least_ three times. Ugh! I'm so lost! Everything looks the same! Gah!

"Uh, are you lost Amu?" I swiftly turned around. I was facing the boy who sat behind me.

"No. Don't use my name in such a friendly way." I let the silence drift. He'll go away if you be your usual sarcastic, quiet, loner self. He was still standing there. Now I started to glare at him. My rude comment forgotten, he continued. Either not seeing my glare or he just plain didn't care.

"Where are you headed? I can probably help you. This school is rather big." Again, more silence from me. He doesn't look as if he's gonna bug off any time soon. I have no notion why, but he is somehow pissing me off with his nonchalant expression.

"Mind your own business will you? I said I'm not lost." Shit! I fixed my gaze to an empty far out look. Erasing all emotion from my face. Stone, calm rivers, lakes, skies. Be empty! NO FEELING!...never again.

The boy seemed unnerved by my rudeness. Though he saw my hands clench at my sides. It was only for a brief second but I knew he had caught it.

"If your looking for your second period class its that way." He pointed to the stairs leading up. He may be trying to help, but I'm tired so my brain is generating his helpfulness into a complete nuisance.

"I'm skipping second period." The boy bobbed his head up and down with understanding. He seemed to remember something.

"So, where's your chara?" The look on his face was brimming with genuine interest.

"Wha-" Just then Tsukasa-sama walked up to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder he said,

"You wished to speak to me right right Amu-chan?"

"Yea. Its important."

"Yes of course it is. Shall we go to my office?"

"Yup." We left the boy in the hallway.

We entered his office and he started to make tea. His leather black chair was pushed in behind his cherry-wood desk. Behind his desk was an amazing view of the garden, and front part of the school.

All around the room were pictures of a kid with midnight purple hair, and purple-blue eyes. Deja vu. I feel like I've seen this boy someplace... I cant seem to remember though...

Tsukasa-sama must have seen me looking at the pictures.

"That's my nephew Ikuto-kun." He watched for my reaction, but I could not give one. Honestly I don't think I have ever heard that name before.

"The very popular Tskuyomi Ikuto?" There was a tad bit of disbelief in his voice.

"How about his one? The kid we left in the hallway?" My lips parted in an O.

"_That_ kid." Tsukasa-sama chuckled at my answer.

"Tsukasa-sama?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I came here for a reason. I came to ask why you invited me to your school. Why were you running an ice-cream stand also? _ And _I wanted you to tell me of this thought I had... Meeting you there was no coincidence, was it?"

"Amu-chan, everything happens for a reason, it was no coincidence. I invited you to this school because you are special."

"How so?"

"You will find out soon enough. The reason I was running an ice-cream stand, was because the stars told me to." Okay, I'm starting to think that Tsukasa-sama may have a few loose screws if you know what I mean.

Then I recalled something.

"What did Tsukiyomi-san mean before? What was he talking about when he said 'Where is your chara?' What_ is_ a chara?"

"You will see soon enough Amu-chan." Quit beating 'round the bush pretty boy! Though I cant exactly say that to the principal. This is my only chance to go to school. It wouldn't make Yukari very happy to see me on her front door step expelled from school on my first day.


	4. C1Small introductions

Aya~ F**k! Sh**! D**n! Ba*tar*! Mother Fu**ing B*tch! A** Hole!

Amu~ Ooooooh. Wow! Hey Ikuto! Come hear what Aya is saying! I'm learning new words!

Ikuto~ What are you talki-OH MY GOD! ***runs to Amu and covers her ears*** Um, while I calm Aya down and take care of Amu you should go ahead and get on with the story! AYA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER FOUR ~ C1's small introductions ~

**[Amu's Pov]**

The periods were a bit difficult. I may have seemed as if I wasn't paying attention on the outside, but I was sucking in as much information as I could. I would need it, having been kicked out of grades three years in a row. I didn't even get the option to retake them. I barely know _any_ of this!

I finally have my schedule. This school is very odd. It has eight periods instead of seven. Also the eighth one is an hour and a half long. Apparently it can be extended "if needed". I would ask Tsukasa-sama what that meant but he would probably dodge the question.

Time for the mysterious extra period. Walking up the spiral staircase I kept trying to think of what it would be about. The sad thing was I couldn't come up with a single idea.

At the top of the spiral stair case there was a gold painted hallway. That's strange. This hallway is the only one that is unique. There were five doors. Mine was the first on the right. There was a golden plaque with the letters **SCP**. All the other doors had letters too. One of them had a number.

Amu my friend you are about to discover something _very_ enticing.

Sliding the door open, I walked in the room not knowing what to expect. Now _this_ is a room. Circular tables everywhere in the room with chairs cluttered around them. A long chalk board. Then there were things for every hobby you could ever have. Every instrument in the world, and every type. There was a real stage on one side of the room. For science absorbed kids there were all the instruments and tools for that too. For active kids there was literally a racing track in the middle of the room. There were other equipment for exercising too. There was an arts and craft area too. Filled with all of the utensils attainable. For book worms there was a giant mini library. It held all the genre's from what I could see.

A bunch of kids were in the room using the different styled area's. So this is my class huh? That's interesting, some of them are kids. Anyway where's the teacher? I wanna speak to him on what this period is all about.

The door slid open, in walked the teacher. Oh. Its Nikaidou Yuu. Yukari's old boyfriend. He was really nice. I also knew him from before that too. He went to collage with my father. He was also the best man at my parent's wedding. He would always play with me. When it was time for me to get a parole officer he recommended his girlfriend Yukari. He is and will always be my favorite adult figure. I haven't seen him in years, I wonder if he'll recognize me?

Nikaidou turned his head towards me. "Amu?...Amu! It is you! How are you? You are finally in school again? And this one of all places!"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Aw! Such the cold shoulder! Normally you would have jumped into my arms for a hug!"

"Gomen" The corners of Nikaidou's mouth turned down in disdain at my blunt reply.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I could tell from his expression that he was disappointed at me for not sassing him like I used to do. He was sad that my emotions had left me. He was sad because he understood me, and knew what happened to me. I think he might have been a little scared because all that's left of me is an empty shell of what I used to be. It might be like seeing a ghost to him. Scary, sad, but at the same time intriguing.

Nikaidou sighed but continued off where a regular teacher would.

"As you can tell this school is very different compared to other schools with these extra classes and so on. Well for the extra classes, they have levels. The only way you can get into this school is if you are a level."

"Sensei? Nobody has told me what they are still."

"Really? Well... I had assumed Tsukasa-sama had told you. Guess we will just have to start with the basics." Nikaidou walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a book that was leaning against it from its ledge. He handed it to me. It had a picture of an egg with human like qualities. Flipping to the first page I started to read aloud in a clear voice.

"All kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of our hearts. Our would be selves. Yet unseen. The hearts egg cant be seen with ones eye. But as the child grows up it disappears." What the heck?

"What's with this kiddy book?" Is Nikaidou upset in the head too?

"You don't believe it?"

"Of course I don't! Do _NOT_ take me as a fool! Nikaidou-sensei just tell me whats going on!"

"But I hav-"

"No, you haven't! You and everyone else are just leading me in circles!"

"If you wont believe it when you hear it then I will just have to show you." Now how on earth is he going to show me? He really is a baka. Nikaidou walked off only to come back later with a smug look plastered on his face. Dear lord. I'm not going to like this am I.

"What did you do?" Though I was a bit worried I'm not about to let that show in my voice, so I covered it up with boredom.

"Oh nothing much. Since your new and all I thought I should introduce you to another class we have. It does not have an official name yet so, let's just call it **C1**."

"**C1.**" I repeated.

"That's right. **C1**. Chara one? Would you please enter?"

The door opened. I don't know what I'm looking at. I literally have no idea in the slightest. These colorful chibi _things _come flying in.

"Areh?" Suddenly I feel a bit crazed myself. One of the "**C1**'s" come closer to me. It touches my cheek. That's when my brain finally generates the situation. I did what any other person would do in this situation. Panic. "KYAAAAA! What the heck are you?" I run and hide behind Nikaidou's body. "N-N-N-N-N-N-Nikaidou! What are they?" I guess Nikaidou was a bit shocked that I was acting how I normally would. Instead of being and I quote "Cool and Spicy" I was being a complete scaredy cat. He did not answer so instead one of the **C1** did.

"We are Guardian Characters. Also known as shugo chara. And commonly mistaken for pixies or fairies." The "Shugo Chara that spoke for some reason reminded me a lot of Yukari. He had deep green hair in a ponytail style. Dark blue eyes and glasses. He was dressed as a samurai. "I am very sorry if we startled you. My name is Musashi."

I wearily answered back. "Hajimemashite. I'm Hinamori Amu." With these slight exchange of greetings I guess we started an introduction circle.

The next to introduce himself was a chara with subtle short purple hair, light blue eyes, a blue medieval outfit and a red royal cape draped down his back, and a golden crown atop his head.

"I am called Kiseki! You may grovel now." We all sweat dropped at his intro.

Next was A chara with spiked mint-green hair with a white headband that had a big yellow star on it. He had light toffee eyes. A yellow shirt, white shorts and white and yellow sneakers.

"Yo! I'm, Daichi! I love sports. Especially soccer!" with that he started bouncing a soccer ball he had on his knee.

After him was a chara that looked like the miniature version of a baby. Maybe a baby in the Chara's world? Well compared to the others she was down right tiny. She wore a pink baby outfit with a bib. Also a pink bunny hat. She had a pacifier in her mouth sucking loudly. She had light brown hair sticking out in what looked like mini pigtails from under her hat. She also had periwinkle eyes.

"My name is Pepe dechu. I'm a baby." _Really? _

Then there was a chara with long eggplant hair under a white beanie. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a vest the color of his hair, light jeans, sneakers and a black headset.

"What's up? I'm named Rhythm. I like basketball."

Later was a very feminine chara. She was wearing a pink traditional Japanese kimono. She had violet hair, with part of it held in a ponytail by two pink sakura flowers. She had purple eyes.

"Koniichiwa I'm Temari. I'm a dancer. I guess you could say I'm related to Rhythm. My friends say I have a split personality when it comes to challenges or when people are disrespectful." Haha _what? _

Then there was a clown type of chara. Shes wearing a red jumper with white polka dots. White shoes with fuzzy balls at the tips of the shoes. She wears a red elf hat with white polka dots and a green fuzzy ball at the top of the hat. She has beehive orange eyes and long straight orange-blonde hair. Painted under her right eye was a green tear drop, under her left was a green star.

"Kusukusukusukusu. You have pink hair! Kusukusukusukusu. I'm a comedian! Bala-balance!" Then she did this weird position with her body.

Next was an angel chara. She had maize hair with a curl at the bottom. Floating above her head was a golden halo. She was wearing a pale peach dress with a dark pink long ribbon. She had dark pink wings. And such slanted eyes that it made it look as if they were closed.

"I'm El! I can spot love from miles away!" What an interesting personality...

After her was a devil chara. She had acai colored hair with devil horns rooted into her head. She had a devils tail and bat wings. She was wearing a red top the shape of a bat. And a red skirt in a sort of umbrella type shape, and a matching pair of red boots.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, SHUT UP EL! Hahaha! Now its my turn! I'm Il! My hobbies are picking on El! Sadly I guess you could say were related."

Next there was a chara that looked faintly familiar. This chara took shape of a cat. He had big blue paws, a chibi cat ears and tail. He had yellow cat eyes. Also a mouth that resembled a cats. He had spiked blue hair. He was wearing a sleeveless leather shirt with a cross. He had black shorts with a silver chain-belt.

"You better be listening ~nya. 'Cause I'm only gonna say it once ~nya. My names Yoru ~nya. I'm an alley cat ~nya." Yoru was talking while looking away. He hadn't seen my face once.

"Um. Yoru. Have I seen you somewhere?" Now Yoru looked at me. Very closely.

"NYA! Its the strawberry girl ~nya!" strawberry girl? I stared baffled at him. Now what kind of nickname was that? Throwing that emotion out the window I quickly composed my self. Walking from out from behind Nikaidou I Put my faceless mask on.

"When Tsukasa said he was looking for someone that his cards told him would come ~nya. I thought it sounded interesting so I decided to tag along ~nya! And then _you_ came ~nya. You who doesn't even have any character eggs or chara's even ~nya. Tsukasa only picks up people who have a _lot_ of strength. You haven't even found what you want to do ~nya"

"Now hold on a minute Yoru! She may not have figured out what she wants to do or what she has the potential to do, demmo! I remember what she was good at when she was small. She may not remember how to do it or ever doing it but I do. Demmo, she was too small to have a chara so lets try it out now! Excuse me Temari, but could you go get ** ASC2**?"

"~Hai~" With that little Temari floated out the door elegantly."

"Nikaidou? Why are you bringing **ASC2** here?" I inquired.

"Why? Hmm... perhaps I thought you would perform better with an audience, also we will be able to clear a slight misunderstanding."

" What misunderstanding?"

"The one where you are supposed to be in class** ASC2**."

"Hah?" Nikaidou sweat dropped. But was saved from my wrath by **ASC2** walking in.

"Speak of the devil." Nikaidou nodded at my statement.


End file.
